


hidden sanctuary

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Confessions, F/F, No Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Andras picks Sumire up from the fetish bar.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #14 "Dance in the trees paint mysteries"





	hidden sanctuary

 

Andras entered the fetish bar near the end of Sumire’s performance. The men shrunk away from her as she passed. Sumire felt good looking at her-- she had slicked back hair, eyes dark like burning coals, and a long shadow that seemed larger than all the others, as if to prey on the rest sticking out in the coloured light. Sumire didn't stop moving for Andras’s sake, but she did glance at Andras from where she was leaning against a table, and give a secret smile, just for her.

 

When the show was over, Andras was waiting by the door for her. A leather jacket was draped over her shoulders. Sumire took it and put it on. 

 

“Like what you see?” Sumire asked lightly, a tease as much as the brush of her nails against Andras’s bare shoulder. 

 

“I always do.” Andras’s eyes were burning into Sumire, and some of the heat trickled down between Sumire’s legs. Her mouth was dry as hell. 

 

“You know...I have some of that equipment I showed back at home, too.” Sumire snaked her arm fully around Andras. Andras let it stay. “Do you want a personal demonstration?” 

 

“I was going to take you to a park,” Andras said neutrally. “But that does sound nice, thank you.” 

 

How chivalrous, thought Sumire. And here she was prepared to let Andras fuck her in her corset, and even use the braided whips. 

 

“You’re right, it’s best not to be easy. Lead the way, archduke.” Andras snorted. 

 

Then she took Sumire’s hand in hers, linking their fingers-- her hand was softer than Sumire would have expected-- and brought Sumire down the buzzing city streets, pausing occasionally to point out something cute or interesting. 

 

Gradually, the amount of people around them diminished to nothing, and the bright signs started to dim, and then they finally reached the park. It was in some secluded part of the city that Sumire had never heard of before. The park was so stunning that she couldn’t believe this was new to her. Sumire’s mind cleared, and it was like their journey had never happened. 

 

There were gigantic willow trees, with purple and pink flowers hanging in soft waves, and fairy lights and charms hanging around the trees. A winding cobblestone path went around the trees, and Sumire laughed delightly and dashed down the path, wanting to examine everything. She reached a point closer to the center, where there was a large fountain covered in stone cherubs and other strange creatures. It rushed out pink tinted water in heavy streams. Sumire almost wanted to leap in, so deep she would drown, and that was when Andras’s hand curled around her waist, firm but gentle. Sumire leaned back into it. 

 

“This place is… really beautiful.” Sumire picked a flower and twirled it between her fingers. “Have you been here before?”

 

“Yeah. It’s… somewhere I find special. And I wanted to show it to you.”

 

“That’s sweet.” 

 

“You’re sweet.”

 

Sumire jabbed at Andras with her elbow. She was smiling too much and it was stretching the skin of her face. “Oh, stop it.”

 

“No, I mean it, Natsu.” Sumire could feel Andras take a breath deep in her chest. “You’re very special to me.”

 

“How long have we known each other? Three months?” Sumire turned around in Andras’s arms to really look at her. Her face was as grave as ever.

 

“I feel like I’ve known you for longer. I… dream about you, and you spend time with me there.”

 

Sumire had dreamt about Andras, too, days in which they talked around mountains and kissed through waterfalls, danced amidst people that didn't look quite human, and then ended up back at her apartment somehow, glowing. 

 

They must have just… had a deep fascination for each other already. 

 

“I know what you mean,” Sumire said instead of all that. 

 

“You do seem to think differently from others.”

 

Sumire pushed through the flowered arms of one of the willow trees and laid across the grass. She patted the ground, inviting Andras to lay in the space between her legs.

 

“I don’t know. I think you just like me.” Sumire felt Andras’s body relaxing against her and smiled to herself. “It’s okay, I like you too.” 

 

“You didn’t at first.” 

 

Sumire cringed. That wasn’t untrue. She hadn’t realized that Andras had noticed, though. It had been rough for Sumire, being pushed aside and ignored in Oedo Tai over the excitement of gaining a strong new member. But quickly, she saw how Andras supported her, and they started hanging out within their group, and then outside of it and… here they were. 

 

“It wasn’t you, Andras. It was me, and… you could have been anyone, I was just scared.” 

 

“But you’re not scared now?” 

 

Sumire ran her hand through Andras’s hair. “Not at all.” 

 

Andras twisted to look at Sumire. Her eyes were darker, or maybe Sumire was seeing them in a different way. Andras opened her mouth, like she was about to say something-- perhaps a denial, a warning, or praise-- but she stopped and shook her head. 

 

“Alright. Do you have some place more comfortable in your apartment?” 

 

“You know I do.” Sumire wrapped her arms around Andras’s neck. They stared at each other for a moment. Sumire leaned in. 

 

She kissed Andras on the cheek and suddenly they were at the door of Sumire’s apartment. 

 

“How-- you know what, I must just be out it from adrenaline, thanks for carrying me back.” Andras started laughing, and fell back against the steps. “What’s so funny?!”

 

“I guess in a way I carried you back, Natsu, but. It wasn’t physically.” 

 

Sumire supposed she should be more hysterical right then, but somehow she had been through worse things. “So you really are a demon.” 

 

Andras stared up at Sumire from beneath her hair, probably studying Sumire’s reaction. “Yeah. Still want me to come in?” 

 

“Are you kidding? I’m so horny, absolutely.” 

 

All in all, they had a good night.

 


End file.
